pataponuniversfandomcom-20200213-history
Minigames
Patapon 1 & Patapon 2 have unlockable mini games. Not only are they fun, they're useful because they give good items from Levels 1-4, for upgrading & strengthening Rarepons & Normal Patapons. In Patapon 1, Level 1-3 items are all you can get. Minigame Levels in Patapon 2 There are three levels for each minigame in Patapon 2, and you need to perfectly (meaning no mistakes at all) execute the minigame twice in order to unlock the next level. The higher level you play, the better items you'll get, but you'll have to pay more ka-ching, and play at a harder difficulty. You'll always have a choice on what level you want to play. Level Differences Ubo Bon *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Pop Bean *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Rumble Thump *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Simmer Slurp *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Fwoosh Famooze *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching + Hard Iron *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching + Hard Iron/Mithril *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching + Hard Iron/Adamantite Kururu Beruru *Level 1: 1x Lv 1-3 Material *Level 2: 3x Lv 1-3 Materials *Level 3: 5x Lv 1-3 Materials Liquid Machine *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Rewards Ubo Bon *Level 1: Level 1 Wood, Meat, Fangs, Ores, Hides, or Bones *Perfect Ending Level 1: Level 2 Wood, Meat, Fang, Hide, or Bone *Level 2: Levels 1 and 2 Wood, Meat, Fangs, Hides, Bones, or Level 1 Ore *Perfect Ending Level 2: Level 3 Wood, Meat, Fang, Hide, or Bone *Level 3: Levels 1, 2, and 3 Wood, Meat, Fangs, Hides, Bones or Level 1 Ore *Perfect Ending Level 3: Level 4 Wood, Meat, Fang, Hide, or Bone Pop Bean *Perfect Ending Level 1: Level 1/2 Vegetables *Perfect Ending Level 2: Level 1/2/3 Vegetables *Perfect Ending Level 3: Level 1/2/3/4 Vegetables Rumble Thump *Perfect Ending Level 1: Level 1/2 Ores *Perfect Ending Level 2: Level 1/2/3 Ores *Perfect Ending Level 3: Level 1/2/3/4 Ores Simmer Slurp *Missed 3+ Ending Level 1: Level 1 Stew *Missed 1+ Ending Level 1: Level 2 Stew *Perfect Ending Level 1: Level 3 Stew *Missed 3+ Ending Level 2: Level 2 Stew *Missed 1+ Ending Level 2: Level 3 Stew *Perfect Ending Level 2: Level 4 Stew *Missed 3+ Ending Level 3: Level 3 Stew *Missed 1+ Ending Level 3: Level 4 Stew *Perfect Ending Level 3: Level 5 Stew Fwoosh Famooze *Missed 2+ Ending Level 1: Level 1 Alloy *Perfect or Missed 1 Ending Level 1: Level 2 Alloy *Missed 2+ Ending Level 2 (Hard Iron): Level 2 Alloy *Perfect or Missed 1 Ending Level 2 (Hard Iron): Level 3 Alloy *Missed 2+ Ending Level 2 (Mithril): Level 3 Alloy *Perfect or Missed 1 Ending Level 2 (Mithril): Divine equipment (After all Divine Equipment has been collected, Level 4 Alloy) *Missed 2+ Ending Level 3 (Hard Iron): Level 3 Alloy *Perfect or Missed 1 Ending Level 3 (Hard Iron): Level 4 Alloy *Missed 2+ Ending Level 3 (Adamantite): Level 4 Alloy *Perfect or Missed 1 Ending Level 3 (Adamantite): Demon Equipment (After all Demon Equipment has been collected, Level 5 Alloy) Kururu Beruru *Level 1: The better the item you give, the more ka-ching you will get. *Level 2: The better items you give, the more ka-ching you will get. *Level 3: The better items you give, the more ka-ching you will get. Liquid Machine *Missed 1+ Ending Level 1: Level 1 Liquid *Perfect Ending Level 1: Level 2 Liquid *Missed 1+ Ending Level 2: Level 1/2 Liquid *Perfect Ending Level 2: Level 3 Liquid *Missed 1+ Ending Level 3: Level 1/2/3 Liquid *Perfect Ending Level 3: Level 4 Liquid Minigame List Ubo Bon the Tree and Pan Pakapon Pop Bean the Legume and Fah Zakpon Rumble Thump the Baby Mountain and Kon Kinpon Simmer Slurp the Cooking Pot and Rah Gashapon Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon Kururu Beruru the Bell and Shuraba Yapon Alchemy Machine and Tsun Tsuku Pon How to Unlock Stage Name: Training: Juju Jungle Course Ubo Bon (Meat, Fangs, Hides, Bones, Ores, and Wood) All you have to do is keep destroying the structures in your path in the time limit. At the end, the Pakapon cap should be there. Stage Name: Centura in the Fog Lv. 3 Pop Bean (Vegetables) Beat Centura once to get the Centura Egg, three times to get the Zakpon cap. Stage Name: Training: Nanjaro Hill Course Rumble Thump (Ores) This level is made solely to practice using and timing your Pon Pata songs and your Chaka Chaka songs. Once you beat the level once, you'll get the Kimpon cap. If your having trouble finding this training course it is the training course called: ~Training: Obstacle Course~ Stage Name: Firebird Fenicci Lv. 3 Simmer Slurp (Stews) All you have to do is teeter or beat it on/after level 3. For a better chance of teetering, use ice weapons to freeze it first as Fenicci is a fire-type. Using Mashu and Menyokki are also recommended for there high stagger and knockback rates. Mashu can also cause sleep. The Gashapon cap is now yours. Stage Name: Ancient Guardian Manboroth Lv. 3 Fwoosh Famooze (Alloys, and Weapons) Just beat Manboroth twice and when you're fighting it for the third time, if you teeter or beat it, it will drop the Kampon cap. Stage Name: Mission 14: The Sky Castle where God lives Kururu Beruru (Ka-ching) After you destroy the prison that is entrapping the Zigoton deity, it will drop the Yapon cap. Stage Name: Huge Manboth in Kochikachi Lake Lv. 3 Liquid Machine (Liquids) Just beat Manboth twice and when you're fighting it for the third time, if you teeter or beat it, then it should drop the Tsun Tsuku cap